The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for operating an internal combustion engine, especially an internal combustion engine having direct injection or intake manifold injection and a control apparatus. The control apparatus, that is, its software, exhibits a plurality of functions and a scheduler to activate the functions.
A control apparatus for a system and a method for operating a control apparatus are known from unpublished patent application DE 197,44 230 wherein the control apparatus has A function modules, a scheduler for activating the function modules and a priority administrator. The priority administrator assigns changeable priorities to the function modules and these priorities are considered by the scheduler during the activation of function modules.
The present invention has the object to improve a method of the generic type in such a manner that functions can be optimally activated in dependence upon the operating conditions of the internal combustion engine.
The object of the present invention is solved with the features of claim 1.
The especially substantial advantage of the present invention is that functions, which are not executable in the mode of operation currently set, can intervene actively in the operating mode coordination. Furthermore, it is achieved that functions can determine their executability independently of the mode of operation.
Additional advantages of the invention are apparent in combination with the dependent claims from the following description of the embodiments.